queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
El Santo
El Santo is a Bolivian cartel boss that other cartels are fearful of because they believe him to be mad. Personality El Santo has the personality of a cult leader. He's influential and his words are carefully chosen. People listen when he speaks. Church El Santo has a bible full of graphic drawings and his word. He considers his followers family and tortures and kills his enemies, the Bolivian soldiers. Relationships El Dentista: El Dentista is a middleman for El Santo. He checks the teeth of people who wish to meet with El Santo and decides if they're telling the truth about themselves. La Capitana: La Capitana considers El Santo to be one of her greatest enemies and is dedicated to her pursual of him. She has no qualms about killing anyone in her way, like Leo. King George: King George did a deal with El Santo back in the day and it terrified George. He said that El Santo had his enemies crucified. Epifaño Vargas: Epifanio is terrified of El Santo. They did a deal once and when Epi couldn't pay, he came home to see his staff dead. Epifanio also worries about the danger that Isabela is in after Camila partners with El Santo. Teresa Mendoza: Teresa joins El Santo's flock in order to get a cocaine partnership. He makes her eat a bug that gives her hallucinogenic dreams about James and Guero dying. El Santo tells her that she might just be pure of heart, and names her Moyocoyotzin -- she who creates herself. Santos children The children of the church members are given demon masks with horns and angel wings. These girls serve as protection. When one is holding their hand, that person is considered invisible. Season 2 El Nacimiento de Bolivia: El Santo hears from Leo that Teresa, James, and Guero want to meet with him. They are inspected by El Dentista and told to go to a hotel. After being captured by La Capitana at the hotel, Teresa is pushed into a pool to drown. It is said that El Santo is the one that jumped in and freed her from the chair she was tied to. El Camino de la Muerte: Teresa wakes up in El Santo's compound. Because some of El Santo's men died when Teresa and her boys tried to escape, he tells her that one of them has to die to pay the price. Teresa decides that she will be the one to die. Once in El Santo's church, she claims sanctuary. He inspects her and decides that she might just be pure of heart. He paints a cross with blood on her forehead and gives her a bug to eat, which causes her to hallucinate. When she wakes, he names her Moyocoyotzin and allows her and James and Guero to leave with 1metric ton of coke. Trivia * He doesn't sell to Americans because of deals. * He only ships in metric tons2x06. * He believes that the evil in the process of making cocaine is in the wash2x06. * He thinks that when cocaine is treated with the reverence it deserves, it can make even children smile, refuting Guero's claim that the 'evil' was when grown men sell to children2x06. * He only deals with his followers3x05. *El Santo’s belt buckle is a silver ouroboros. He has a sheath on his belt for a knife. Writers' Comments on Twitter * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "In any scene Steven Bauer is in, you genuinely feel danger. We got lucky with him. " Quotes * Teresa: El Santo? ** El Santo: Yes, some people call me that, but it is a name that can never be taken. It must always, always be given. * El Santo, to Teresa: You have a Judas among you. Gallery Teresa + El Santo angel el camino de la muerte.jpg El Santo angel El Cuerpo de Cristo.jpg El Santo Angel el camino de la muerte.jpg El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png James and Guero with the angels El Camino de la Muerte stills.png El Santo La Muerte stills.jpg 5 El Santo necklace El Precio de la Fe stills.png El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.jpg 21 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 18 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 19 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 16 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 1 El Santo angel El Camino de la Muerte stills.jpg El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 34 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 21 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 18 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 19 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 16 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png El Santo El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 40 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 43 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 36 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 37 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 38 El Santo El Camino de la Muerte.png 17 El Santo's home La Muerte stills.png 11 Pote's card La Muerte stills.png 6 Angel La Muerte stills.png 8 El Santo letter + symbol La Muerte stills.png 5 Angel's summons La Muerte stills.png Angel 2x12 2.jpg Angel 2x12 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:El Santo Category:El Santo cult Category:Bolivians Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Suppliers Category:Male Characters